In scanning projectors, pixels are typically generated by modulating light from laser light sources as a scanning mirror scans the modulated light in a raster pattern. This use of a scanning mirror to scan the modulated light requires relatively precise control of the scanning mirror. Specifically, the physical motion of the scanning must be precisely controlled to facilitate an accurate scan of the modulated light in the raster pattern. Unfortunately, previous techniques for monitoring and controlling the physical motion of the scanning mirror can be insufficiently precise for some scanning projector applications.